


Primis temporibus

by YessiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pequeños one shot donde veremos las primeras veces de Derek y Stiles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primis temporibus

**_ Primis temporibus  _ **

 

**_El primer encuentro_ **

La primera vez que Stiles Stilinski vio a Derek Hale, tenía once años. Su padre estaba en la comisaría y él había decidido ir allí directamente desde el colegio para ir juntos a casa. Tras recibir varios saludos y soportar las palmadas en el hombro o que le revolviesen el pelo, Stiles decidió investigar por allí movido por la curiosidad. Antes de acceder a la zona donde se encontraban las celdas, varias voces le alertaron y volvió corriendo a su sitio. Segundos después, Stiles vio como dos agentes llevaban esposado a un muchacho para luego dejarle sentado frente a él. Stiles le miró con cierto descaro hasta que éste le devolvió la mirada de igual modo. Sintiéndose expuesto, Stiles comenzó a morderse el pulgar, nervioso.

            — Así que otra vez aquí, eh muchacho.

Stiles se giró al oír la voz de su padre mientras se dirigía hacia el recién llegado. Éste resopló mientras comenzaban a leerle sus datos y el por qué estaba allí. Así, Stiles supo que ese chico se llamaba Derek Hale, que tenía diecisiete años y que estudiaba en el instituto. Le habían detenido por exceso de velocidad y su padre parecía muy enfadado.

            — Es la segunda vez, Derek. Espero no tener que verte por aquí una tercera, ¿de acuerdo?

            — ¿Puedo irme ya? —preguntó Derek, enfadado.

            — No hasta que vengan tus padres a por ti. Así que por tu bien, quédate ahí sentadito y sin hacer ruido.

Stiles no pudo evitar reírse por lo bajini ante el comentario de su padre, arrepintiéndose segundos después al oír a ese chico gruñir mientras le taladraba con la mirada. Nervioso, Stiles llamó a su padre para preguntarle si le quedaba mucho para irse a casa. Cuando iban hacia la salida, Stiles se giró de nuevo para mirar a Derek, quien le devolvió la mirada.

 

**_La primera sonrisa_ **

Derek Hale siempre había sido alguien hosco, seco y de mirada recriminatoria. Nunca sonreía y siempre alzaba las cejas como si fuese lo único que pudiese mover de su cara. Gruñía y bufaba mucho. Muchísimo. Parecía estar constantemente enfadado con el mundo y en ocasiones muy raras, Stiles creía ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos verdes. Stiles no tenía constancia de que tuviese amigos o un familiar con el que contar tras lo ocurrido años atrás. Sabía que hubo un incendio que devoró la casa donde vivían con prácticamente toda su familia dentro. Una auténtica tragedia. Añadiendo el hecho de haber sido acusado del asesinato de su propia hermana, Laura, y luego descubrir que había sido su propio tío quien lo hizo. Increíble. Por eso tanto Scott como él le tenían por alguien solitario y amargado que jamás sonreía. O eso creía él.

 

La primera vez que Stiles vio sonreír a Derek Hale fue unas semanas atrás, en el bosque. Tras conseguir convencer a su amigo de que Derek era alguien fiable y que le ayudaría en su proceso de transformación y sobre todo, controlarse antes de que fuese por las calles rebanando cabezas, Scott aceptó ir con el moreno dos veces por semana al bosque para “entrenarse”. Allí, además de correr varios kilómetros, Derek comenzó a enseñarle varios trucos sobre cómo mejorar su olfato, su oído y sobre todo, aprender a diferenciar los latidos del corazón.

Scott estaba muy seguro de sí mismo cada vez que avanzaba en sus “clases” y se enorgullecía de ello delante de Stiles, quien simplemente se limitaba a asentir o darle un par de palmaditas en la espalda.

Ese día, Scott le comentó a Derek nada más verle que ya conseguía controlar sus garras y que podía sacarlas u ocultarlas a su elección. A Derek aquello le pareció genial y le pidió una demostración. Sin embargo, el móvil de Scott comenzó a vibrar y al querer sacarlo del bolsillo, sin quererlo sus garras hicieron acto de presencia, rompiéndose el pantalón. Stiles ahogó una carcajada mientras vio como Scott alzaba el móvil con sus garras, alucinando. Derek por su parte sonrió abiertamente mientras negaba con la cabeza. No pudiendo aguantar más, Stiles rompió a reír mientras Scott le fulminaba con la mirada y Derek comenzó a reír también.

Esquivando una piedra que le lanzó, Stiles pudo ver a Derek Hale como lo que realmente era: un muchacho agradable, simpático y con un buen corazón. Sin quererlo, Derek se abrió ante ellos sin tapujos y, aunque Scott no pudo verlo en ese momento, algo hizo click en el corazón de Stiles.

 

**_El primer beso_ **

Stiles siempre había soñado con su primer beso. El lugar era lo de menos: podía ser en los pasillos del instituto, en la bolera o en su Jeep. La cuestión es que sería con ella: esa pelirroja de ojos verdes y piel blanca que le traía loco. Salvo que ella se moría por los huesos de Jackson y que aun a día de hoy le ignoraba por completo.

Stiles comenzó a sentirse realmente cansado de ser siempre rechazado por la pelirroja, quien no sólo le ignoraba sino que en ocasiones le tomaba por un completo idiota. Así que decidió que si ella no iba a ser para él, quizás debería buscar otro objetivo para recibir ese primer beso tan deseado.

Todos los días recorría los pasillos con la mirada en busca de esa chica que realmente le levantase algo más que el ánimo pero no la encontraba y eso comenzó a frustrarle. La paciencia nunca había sido su fuerte así que pensó que si su primer beso no podía ser con una chica, ¿por qué no con un chico? Pero acabó desechando pronto esa idea cuando se percató de que estos le miraban mal o de manera extraña cuando se los quedaba mirando unos segundos más de la cuenta.

Su vida era un desastre.

Y por si faltara poco, Derek Hale decidió aparecer día sí, día también en el instituto en busca de Scott, aunque siempre era él con quien se encontraba en los pasillos. A veces tranquilo, a veces nervioso, Stiles comenzó a notar que Derek le miraba de “esa extraña forma” que le ponía un pelín de los nervios. Más que nada porque, intencionadamente o no, sus cuerpos siempre encontraban la forma de chocar, consiguiendo que un extraño calambrazo le recorriese por completo.

Ese día no fue distinto a los demás. Stiles fue hacia su taquilla, abriéndola más bien perdido en sus pensamientos. Tras coger un par de libros y algunos apuntes que guardaría en su carpeta, fue al cerrar su taquilla cuando vio a Derek Hale parado allí a su lado, a escasos centímetros de él.

            _ Oh Dios mío –exclamó mientras se le escurrían de las manos los libros y los apuntes, desparramándose por el suelo.

            _ Así se hace Stilinski –oyó gritar a uno por los pasillos mientras él blasfemaba por lo bajo y se agachaba a recogerlos con rapidez. Derek no se inmutó, quedando de pie frente a él pero mirando fríamente a aquel que le había insultado. Una vez recogió todo, Stiles se levantó pero Derek tiró de su brazo con fuerza, casi arrastrándole por el pasillo.

            _ Eh, eh. Para. Derek, ¿se puede saber qué haces? –preguntó Stiles intentando no levantar mucho la voz para no llamar la atención. Aprovechando el ir y venir de los muchachos, Derek abrió la puerta de un aula que sabía de sobras que estaba vacía, para meter a Stiles con rapidez en ella mientras éste cerraba tras de sí. Al oír el click, Stiles supo que estaban encerrados.

            _ Derek, qué estás haciendo… oh oh oh –acabó diciendo al ver cómo éste le iba empujando al fondo del aula mientras le sujetaba por los dos brazos, consiguiendo que sus libros y apuntes volviesen al suelo. Su mochila corrió la misma suerte cuando le empujó contra la pared y soltó su brazo para que ésta cayese al suelo.

Debería estar acostumbrado a esos arranques de fuerza en plan macho dominante porque no era la primera vez que lo hacía. Pero Stiles jamás se acostumbraría, menos cuando siempre acababa dañado de algún modo. Solo que ésta vez algo varió en sus planes o en los de Derek. Porque aunque el moreno se pegó a él aún más que de costumbre y le miró intensamente, Stiles no fue capaz de articular ninguna queja ya que el nerviosismo o el miedo hizo que su corazón comenzara a latir más rápido de lo normal. 

Claro que lo que vino después tampoco lo esperaba. Ni en un millón de años.

Y fue el sentir los labios de Derek sobre los suyos en un beso posesivo que le hizo trastabillar por la sorpresa y que, lejos de apartarse, intentó continuar aunque torpemente. Aquello a Derek no pareció importarle porque pronto intensificó el beso, buscando la lengua de Stiles, jugando con ella mientras éste se aferraba a su cazadora tímidamente, como si tocarle estuviese prohibido o peor aún, dejase de hacerle aquello. Cuando creyó que iban a parar, sintió como Derek le sujetaba por la nuca para profundizar aún más el beso, como si eso fuese posible. Jadeando por la sorpresa y por el placer que estaba sintiendo, Stiles se aventuró a sujetarle por la cintura, clavándole los dedos en la espalda.

Sintiendo que la cabeza se le iba por la falta de oxígeno, Stiles empezó a apartarse, consiguiendo que Derek acabase mordisqueándole los labios y tirando suavemente de ellos. Jadeante, Stiles le miró a los ojos, incapaz de articular palabra. Derek volvió a jugar con sus labios, succionándolos una vez más para luego, mirar rápidamente hacia atrás. Gruñendo, le pidió que cogiese sus cosas ya que se acercaba gente. Derek abrió una de las ventanas y tras mirar a ambos lados, saltó por la misma. Stiles se quedó allí petrificado, reaccionando solo cuando oyó a una profesora protestar tras la puerta y luego un ruido de llaves. Se agachó rápidamente para coger su mochila, recoger los libros y apuntes que estaban esparcidos por el suelo.

            _ ¿Qué haces aquí muchacho? –preguntó al verle en el suelo y con los apuntes en la mano. Stiles se giró y tal sería su aspecto que la profesora lo mandó inmediatamente a la enfermería. Con más rapidez de la normal, Stiles cogió sus cosas y salió de allí sin mirar a nadie, intentando controlar su respiración para no tener un ataque de ansiedad.

 

**_La primera cita_ **

            _ ¿Qué te parece la idea?

Stiles miró a Scott algo desconcertado mientras se comía su bocadillo. Estaban en la hora del descanso y habían decidido desayunar fuera del instituto. Scott finalmente  había decidido pedirle una cita a Allison y tras esa llegaron unas cuantas. El muchacho estaba tan ilusionado que no paraba de contarle a Stiles sus planes futuros y pensar en otros que fuesen encaminados a que la chica finalmente se enamorase de él.

            _ Pues… bien, supongo. Sí. Está bien –dijo para luego darle un sorbo a su zumo.

            _ Pero, ¿sólo bien? Tío, es Allison. Necesito hacer algo grande para que se dé cuenta de lo que me gusta, de que la quiero.

            _ Mmm veamos, ¿no es eso lo que has estado haciendo incluso antes de salir con ella? –preguntó Stiles sarcástico mientras daba otro mordisco a su bocadillo.

            _ Bueno, sí. Pero ahora necesito algo mejor. Y no me insistas con lo de comprarle un anillo o algo parecido porque mi paga semanal no me alcanza para tanto.

            _ Estaría bien un viaje para dos o una noche en un hotel de cinco estrellas, con pétalos de rosas por el suelo, la cama, velas y todas esas cosas. A las chicas suele gustarle.

            _ Sí pero si hago eso en casa, mi madre me mata.

            _ ¿Y en la suya?

            _ Su madre me mata.

            _ Pues menudo plan.

Scott comenzó a frustrarse, lo cual Stiles no estaba dispuesto que pasara.

            _ ¿Y una cena romántica en tu casa cuando tu madre esté de guardia? Es importante ese punto, eh. Si no, no sirve. No hace falta que pongas langosta, caviar y esas cosas… ¿o sí?

            _ ¿He de recordarte lo del dinero?

            _ Ya, ya. De acuerdo. Vale… déjame pensar… tu plan de ir a la bolera y luego tomar una pizza o una hamburguesa está bien pero… eso no es nada romántico, tío. Eso podemos hacerlo todos en cualquier momento. No tiene nada de especial.

            _ ¿Entonces qué hago?

            _ Uff. Prepara algo en tu casa cuando tu madre no esté. Una cena para los dos, con el rollo ese de velas o alguna cosita que destaque un poco en la casa. No hace falta que sea en la mesa, podéis cenar en el suelo del salón en plan picnic. Luego puedes poner algo de música mientras bebéis algo que no sea cerveza, ¿vale? Y… si la cosa se pone a tono pues, un baño relajante en la bañera. Si no tienes sales sirve cualquier gel de baño. Echas un poco para que haga espuma y listo. Velas, son importantes las velas, tío. Dan un rollito así, guay. Y después de eso pues… tú mismo. Eso sí, ahórrate los detalles, ¿vale?

            _ ¿En serio le gustará todo eso?

            _ ¿Y por qué no?

            _ Tío, para mí eso no tiene nada de romántico. Es… una cena en mi casa, en el suelo, donde seguramente comamos pizza para luego darnos un baño y acabar en la cama. ¿Es eso romántico?

            _ Usa tu imaginación, idiota –protestó Stiles tirándole una bola de papel en la cara.

            _ Oh venga ya, ¿a ti te parece eso romántico?

Stiles le miró de reojo para luego perderse en sus recuerdos. Justo dos noches atrás cuando recibió una visita más que esperada en su casa.

_Esa noche su padre estaba de guardia por lo cual Stiles pensó en darse un pequeño homenaje: pizza. Detestaba que su padre la comiese por los problemas con el colesterol y demás así que procuraba aprovechar siempre que no estaba para ponerse morado. Justo cuando acabó de llamar a la pizzería, Derek se presentó en la casa a sabiendas de que el sheriff Stilinski no estaría en ella. Tras dejarle pasar y saludarse con un beso cargado de intenciones, se sentaron en el sofá para ver la tele mientras llegaba la cena. Apenas llevaban un cuarto de hora, hubo un apagón en el barrio que los dejó completamente a oscuras. Maldiciendo, Stiles tropezó varias veces hasta llegar a la cocina y así poder coger un par de velas, encenderlas y llevarlas hasta el salón. Derek le ayudó a colocarlas de forma que iluminasen algo la estancia. Mientras tanto, Stiles se quedó en la ventana con  una linterna en espera del repartidor, que llegó unos minutos después._

_Colocándolas como buenamente pudieron, cenaron tranquilamente sentados en el suelo, charlando sobre lo ocurrido a lo largo de ese día. Como casi siempre, Stiles fue quien más habló, contando anécdotas sobre el entrenamiento o los intentos fallidos de Scott por ser un novio de lo más romántico, con unos resultados bastante desastrosos. Derek no paró de reír durante la cena por lo exagerado de Stiles y las veces en las que maldecía una y otra vez el que no hubiese luz porque se estaban perdiendo un partido y estar a oscuras era un completo asco._

_Atrayéndole hacia él, Derek comenzó a callar sus protestas con pequeños besos por el cuello, los cuales alternaba con ligeros mordiscos, que consiguieron que Stiles dejase al menos de protestar. Tras pasar un rato besándose, Derek decidió ir al baño, llevándose las velas._

__ Quédate tú la linterna. En seguida vuelvo._

_Sin embargo, los minutos comenzaron a pasar y Stiles comenzó a impacientarse. Harto de esperar, subió las escaleras llamando a Derek sin obtener respuesta. Enfadándose por si éste había decidido irse de la casa sin avisar, cuando entró al baño se quedó completamente alucinado. Con las velas como única iluminación, Derek había llenado la bañera con agua caliente y lo que supuso que sería gel de baño debido a la espuma. Un par de toallas estaban dobladas sobre el w.c. y Derek ya le estaba esperando sólo con sus vaqueros._

__ ¿Te apuntas? –le preguntó mientras alzaba las cejas de esa forma que le hacía tanta gracia a Stiles._

_Mordiéndose los labios para contener una enorme sonrisa, Stiles no dijo nada y empezó a desnudarse con rapidez. Derek acabó por hacer lo mismo y se metió primero en la bañera, dejándole hueco a Stiles entre sus piernas. No haciéndole esperar, Stiles hizo lo mismo, siseando al entrar en contacto con el agua caliente. Dejando que su cuerpo se fuese escurriendo suavemente hasta apoyarse sobre Derek, Stiles cerró los ojos disfrutando del momento. Buscando sus manos, Derek entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, jugando con sus manos mientras el silencio se apoderó de aquella habitación. Sólo sus besos y el ruido del agua al salpicar rompían de vez en cuando aquel cómodo silencio. Cuando el agua comenzó a enfriarse, ambos decidieron salir y secarse mutuamente para acabar finalmente en la habitación de Stiles, donde el silencio quedó roto debido a los jadeos, las caricias y los besos._

            _ ¿Stiles?

Volviendo en sí, Stiles comenzó a ponerse rojo, tosiendo exageradamente.

            _ Tío, ¿estás bien?

            _ Eh, sí, sí. Es sólo… que vi una película hace poco y bueno… creo que tu plan de la bolera puede estar bien al fin y al cabo.

            _ ¿Tú crees?

            _ Sí. Cuando tengas un cuadrante de las guardias de tu madre en el hospital, entonces podremos pensar en algo… diferente.

            _ Guay –dijo Scott sonriendo, bastante emocionado.

Stiles asintió para darle un par de palmadas a su amigo en la espalda. El timbre sonó, indicándoles así la vuelta a las clases. Stiles sonrió para sí. Si Scott supiera… 

 

**_La primera vez…_ **

A Stiles no le gustaba mentir. Mucho menos a su amigo Scott. Si se ponía a pensar,  ambos jamás se habían mentido. Siempre habían tenido la suficiente confianza como para contárselo todo, incluso si era algo vergonzoso o terrible de superar. Quizás lo único en lo que no había sido sincero del todo con Scott fue en lo referente a la muerte de su madre.

Aunque claro, ese tema era tabú y no lo había hablado con nadie. Scott lo había intentado numerosas veces pero pasaron varios meses hasta que Stiles comenzó a abrirse un poco y hablar de ello. Pero solo un poco. Ahora se sentía algo aterrado y culpable pero no sabía qué hacer. Y lo peor de todo: no sabía en quién confiar.

Él, quien tantas veces le había dicho a Scott que no era de fiar, que tenía antecedentes, que había algo raro que no le gustaba, había caído como un pardillo en sus garras y no tenía forma humana de deshacerse de él. Ni quería. Por eso comenzó a mentir a su amigo con pequeñas cosas: saltarse un entrenamiento porque su padre llegaba pronto a casa y no había tenido un buen día, dar un rodeo excesivo para llegar a casa con el fin de cruzar el bosque, fingir un terrible dolor de cabeza o tos para quedarse en casa… cosas que Scott en principio no les dio importancia porque realmente creía en él. Y eso hacía que Stiles poco a poco sintiese como un nudo se formaba en su estómago, tan pesado como si fuese de plomo.

Sin embargo éste desaparecía en cuanto le veía. Cuando sus ojos verdes brillaban al encontrarse con los suyos y una breve sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara.

Siempre se veían en el bosque, al atardecer. Stiles aprovechaba siempre que salía de su entrenamiento de Lacrosse para escabullirse e ir hacia allí, solo. Esa era la única condición que se habían puesto los dos tras su encuentro en el instituto, ese que sacudió a Stiles por completo y que consiguió que viese a Derek con otros ojos. Ese día el entrenamiento de Lacrosse fue un completo desastre: recibió más golpes y pelotazos que en toda la temporada. Cuando el entrenador vio que aquello podía ir a peor, lo sentó en el banquillo mientras Scott parecía haberse transformado en un súper jugador de la liga profesional. Eso solo consiguió que el entrenador los comparase aún más y éste se llevase toda la atención que necesitaba.

Nada más acabar el entrenamiento, Stiles fue a los vestuarios donde tan sólo se cambió de ropa y se fue sin esperar a Scott. En el Jeep, metió su mochila en el asiento del copiloto y se sentó, bufando exageradamente. Nada más arrancar, Stiles sintió algo extraño pero lo achacó al pésimo día que había tenido así que sin más, puso rumbo a casa. Sin embargo, en uno de los semáforos donde tuvo que parar, Stiles oyó un ruido dentro del Jeep que le alertó. Cuando se giró para ver qué era, una mano salió detrás de su asiento, tapándole la boca con fuerza. Derek se apresuró a calmarle, diciéndole que era él y que no iba a hacerle daño pero necesitaba que se viesen en algún lugar a escondidas para poder hablar. Oyendo como un coche le pitaba desde detrás, Stiles consiguió ponerse en marcha y seguir las indicaciones de Derek, quien permaneció sentado detrás, mirándolo todo a su alrededor para que nadie les siguiese.

Cuando vino a darse cuenta estaban en el bosque, en una de las zonas más alejadas de la ciudad. Stiles no recordaba haber pasado por allí jamás. Lo más lejos que había llegado fue cuando, junto a Scott, fueron a buscar la mitad del cadáver de aquella chica que apareció como por arte de magia y resultó ser Laura Hale. Indicándole que parara, Stiles hizo lo que Derek le pidió. Tras varios segundos en silencio, Derek le dijo que saliese para así poder salir él también. Sin mucha prisa, Stiles salió para reclinar su asiento y dejar que Derek saliese del Jeep con agilidad. ¿Cómo había entrado si no tenía llave? Aquel pensamiento hizo que Stiles, instintivamente, mirase su cerradura pero ésta no tenía indicios de haber sido forzada.

            _ ¿Cómo has conseguido entrar sin que nadie te viese y sin tener una copia de la llave? –preguntó finalmente Stiles mientras veía a Derek allí parado, con los ojos cerrados e inspirando lentamente.

            _ Tengo mis herramientas –dijo a la vez que alzaba la mano, mostrando así sus garras.

            _ Oh, eso está muy bien. Sí. Pero, ¿puedo saber qué hacemos aquí y por qué me has secuestrado como si fueses un asesino en serie? Vale, retiro lo de asesino en serie –comentó al ver el gesto de Derek.

            _ Quería que estuviésemos a solas. Sin nadie que nos viese o molestase.

            _ Pero para eso podías habérmelo dicho y habríamos quedado aquí o en algún otro lugar…

            _ Scott siempre está a tu lado, siguiéndote. En el instituto hay mucha gente y saben quién eres. Saben quién soy.

            _ Y tú siempre sigues a Scott. Por lo tanto, es como si me siguieses a mí. Ya lo sabrá todo el mundo.

            _ No lo saben y espero que sea así durante mucho tiempo.

            _  Vale, de acuerdo. Entiendo que todo este rollo de ser hombres lobo os tiene un poco paranoicos pero, ey, yo no lo soy. Así que si algún día se me cruzasen los cables y gritase a los cuatro vientos lo que sois, nadie iba a creerme. Soy el más friki del instituto. Nadie le hace caso a un friki.

            _ No me refería a eso.

            _ Ah, ¿no? Entonces, ¿a qué?  

            _ A esto –dijo mientras se acercaba a él, acortando las distancias, tanto que Stiles acabó apoyado en el lateral de su Jeep, con el cuerpo de Derek a escasos centímetros del suyo, sus labios casi rozándose y un completo silencio a su alrededor que le permitió oír sus respiraciones. Esperando que ocurriese lo mismo que la primera vez, Stiles se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Derek presionar suavemente sobre los suyos, como si pidiese permiso. Abriéndolos poco a poco, Stiles dejó que la lengua de Derek buscase la suya con calma, como si tuviesen todo el tiempo del mundo. Pronto sintió sus manos entre la cintura y la espalda, buscando más contacto. Él solo se atrevió a apoyarlas en su ancha espalda, tirando de vez en cuando de su camiseta.

Continuaron besándose hasta que la noche cayó sobre ellos. Dando cuenta del tiempo que había pasado y que aún no había vuelto a casa, Stiles comenzó a preocuparse por lo que su padre podría decirle.

_ No te dirá nada porque tu Jeep simplemente falló. Ibas a llamarle e incluso llegaste a marcar el número de la grúa pero, voilá, el coche volvió a arrancar –dijo Derek sin apartarse de él, rozando su nariz de vez en cuando con la de Stiles.

_ Mi padre es Sheriff, no tonto.

_ Confía en ti. Se lo creerá –apuntó, besándole de nuevo.

_ Derek… ¿qué es todo esto? ¿Por qué…?

_ No lo sé. Pero hay algo que me lleva a ti una y otra vez, a estar cada vez más cerca. A tener que olerte para saber que no son imaginaciones mías y te huelo por todos lados.

_ Uso una colonia muy común… -comentó, intentando no reírse.

_ Tu olor es único e inconfundible… además de atrayente… -comentó mientras rozaba su cuello con la nariz, inspirando.

            _ ¿No me morderás, verdad? –preguntó Stiles con cierta preocupación al sentir sus labios justo en su cuello.

            _ No. Aunque  el mordisco sea un regalo, éste tiene que ser aceptado. Jamás te morderé si tú no me lo pides.

Stiles asintió nervioso. Viendo a Scott y lo mal que lo pasaba, no quería acabar igual que él.

            _ Bien, en ese caso creo que debo irme ya a casa. Eh… esto… bueno ya sabes, nosotros…

            _ Nadie debe saberlo.

            _ Bien, lo daba por hecho pero, eso quiere decir que nosotros somos algo así como… -comentó mientras movía las manos en círculos, dándose a entender. Derek solo asintió-. Vale…

Antes de que Stiles rodease el Jeep para meterse en él, Derek le paró, besándole intensamente.

            _  Ten cuidado –dijo a modo de despedida mientras se apartaba, dejando que éste se subiese en el Jeep. Segundos después, Stiles inició el camino de vuelta a casa.

Aquel encuentro supuso el inicio de algo que ambos no quisieron calificar pero que sabían, no podían parar. Y que llevó a Stiles a mentir a Scott una y otra vez. Como esa tarde, que de tan ridícula que le pareció la excusa, se limitó a decirle a Scott que pasaba de quedar con él y el resto para ir a dar una vuelta y estirar las piernas. A Scott aquello le pareció extraño pero dado el grupito de parejas que se había formado, pensó que quizás Stiles había empezado a sentirse algo apartado, por lo cual se prometió a si mismo remediarlo cuanto antes. Con la tranquilidad de saberse libre de ser espiado u obligado a cancelar su plan de todos los días, Stiles puso rumbo a esa zona del bosque donde quedaba siempre con Derek. Ocultando su Jeep lo mejor que pudo, Stiles caminó a pie hacia el claro donde se veían, un lugar bastante tranquilo y con varios troncos donde poder sentarse a charlar. Aunque eso era lo que menos hacían ya que, nada más verse, siempre iban a su encuentro, besándose acto seguido.

Entretenido con su móvil, Stiles llegó con rapidez a aquel lugar. Sentándose en uno de los troncos, esperó a Derek mientras desactivaba el sonido del móvil para luego guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Incapaz de permanecer sentado, se levantó y comenzó a andar por allí, agudizando el oído para adelantarse a él pero como siempre, Derek conseguía sorprenderle, no siendo diferente esa vez. Cuando iba de vuelta hacia el tronco para sentarse de nuevo, Stiles se vio alzado de repente, oyendo una risilla familiar tras él. Riendo con él, no fue hasta que le dejó en el suelo que Stiles giró sobre sí mismo para abrazar a Derek, aprovechando éste para besarle. Sin dejar de besarle, Derek llevó las manos hasta su trasero para auparle, dejando que Stiles se agarrase a él entre risas. Sentándose como buenamente pudo sobre uno de los troncos, continuaron besándose durante un largo rato.

Remoloneando, Stiles se negaba a irse mientras permanecía sentado sobre las piernas de Derek y apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de éste.

            _ Quédate… -susurró Derek, acariciando suavemente su espalda.

Incorporándose lentamente, Stiles miró perplejo.

            _ ¿Lo dices en serio? Pero, ¿dónde?

            _ En mi casa. No es que sea un palacio pero te puedo asegurar que nadie se atreverá a molestarnos. ¿Qué me dices?

Stiles se mordió los labios, pensativo. Por supuesto que quería pero, ¿cómo iba a lidiar con su padre? Como si de una señal se tratara, su móvil comenzó a vibrar en sus pantalones. Sujetándole para que no se cayese, Derek vio como Stiles lo cogía para contestar con rapidez. Oyó nombrar a su padre y se tensó instintivamente. Sin perder contacto visual, vio a Stiles mirar nervioso a los lados, morderse el pulgar y luego tirar suavemente de la cremallera de su sudadera mientras seguía con el teléfono pegado a la oreja. Tras unos cuantos “vale” y “no te preocupes”, Stiles colgó.

            _ ¿No habrá nadie más en la casa,  verdad? –preguntó, sosteniéndole la mirada.

            _ No. Sigo viviendo solo, Stiles.

            _Bien, pues en ese caso… vayamos. Ya está empezando a hacer un poco de frío –se quejó mientras guardaba de nuevo el móvil en sus vaqueros. Dándole un ligero beso en los labios, Derek le instó para que se levantase y así poder llevarle a casa. Caminaron a la misma, cogidos de la mano, algo que agradeció Stiles debido a su precario equilibrio y a la facilidad que tenía para tropezar y caer al suelo. Al llegar, Stiles observó la casa frunciendo el ceño. ¿Ahí dormía Derek? Debía estar de broma porque aquella casa tenía aspecto de haber sido abandonada hacía ya muchos años pero éste tiró de él suavemente para llevarle hasta la puerta. Tras abrir, Stiles entró, acompañado por los crujidos de la madera a sus pies. No se equivocaba cuando pensó que esa casa estaba hecha una completa ruina, aunque aún parecía mantenerse en pie. Una vez cerró la puerta, Derek se adelantó para guiarle. Subiendo las escaleras lentamente, Stiles miró todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Yendo hacia la izquierda, Derek condujo a Stiles hasta la habitación del fondo.

Al entrar, éste pudo comprobar como allí apenas había un par de muebles, además de una cama en el centro. Las cortinas que cubrían la ventana eran de color granate, aunque muy viejas. Dejando las llaves sobre una mesilla, Stiles se apresuró en dejar las suyas y el móvil junto a las de Derek. Tirando de su sudadera, Derek atrajo hacia sí a Stiles, quien le sonrió tímidamente antes de comenzar a besarse de nuevo. Entre beso y beso, Derek comenzó a deslizar la cremallera de la sudadera de Stiles hasta abrirla por completo, deslizando sus manos sobre sus hombros para quitársela. Dejándola caer al suelo, Stiles titubeó un poco antes de deslizar sus manos bajo la camiseta de Derek, acariciando lentamente su piel, la cual ardía. Aquello pareció gustarle, ya que Derek intensificó el beso mientras metía sus manos bajo su camiseta, acariciando tanto su espalda como su trasero. Gimiendo, Stiles empezó a tirar de la camiseta de Derek por los hombros, teniendo que separarse de éste para poder quitársela. Aprovechando el momento, Derek le quitó la suya despacio, para una vez hecho, empujarle suavemente hasta la cama dejando que cayese en la misma.

Subiéndose, Derek se colocó sobre Stiles procurando no hacerle daño con su peso, colocando sus brazos alrededor de su cabeza. Incapaz de apartar la mirada, Derek se perdió en aquellos intensos ojos marrones que le miraban fijamente. Miedo y deseo, una mezcla que consiguió que el calor que estaba sintiendo, aumentase en segundos. Acercándose lentamente, Derek posó sus labios sobre los de Stiles sin llegar a besarle. Los rozó una y otra vez para luego, morderle suavemente. Posando su mano en su espalda, Stiles alzó un poco la cara para iniciar él ese beso que tanto ansiaba y parecía no llegar. Aquello consiguió despertar a Derek, quien volvió a la carga besándole como lo había hecho en el bosque: lento y delicado, voraz y ansioso.  Toda una mezcla que estaba consiguiendo que Stiles comenzase a gemir como pensó que jamás haría. Pronto sus manos comenzaron a abarcar algo más que su espalda, jugando con la cinturilla de sus vaqueros, notando pronto una presión sobre su pierna que le hizo buscar más contacto.

Gruñendo, Derek deslizó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Stiles, apretando ligeramente sobre su erección, la cual luchaba por salir de sus vaqueros. Desabrochándolos y bajando lentamente la cremallera, Derek no tardó en deslizar de nuevo su mano pero esta vez sobre su ropa interior mientras le besaba. Siguiendo el movimiento de su mano, Stiles comenzó a moverse con rapidez, buscando más contacto. Sujetándole por la cadera, Derek esperó a que éste dejase de moverse para bajarle aún más los vaqueros, percatándose así de que aun llevaban los zapatos puestos. Con cuidado, Derek le quitó las zapatillas y los calcetines, dejándolos caer al suelo. Quitándose las botas y sus calcetines, Derek se quitó sus vaqueros bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles, quien no ocultó su asombro al ver la erección del moreno a través de la tela. Sin dejar de mirarle, Derek comenzó a tirar de los vaqueros de Stiles para luego, tirar también de sus calzoncillos. Eso consiguió que Stiles se pusiese aún más rojo de lo que estaba, incapaz esta vez de mantener su mirada. Observándole detenidamente, Derek inspiró fuertemente. Tenerle allí, desnudo y en su cama, era mucho mejor de lo que había podido imaginar. Aprovechando que Stiles no miraba, se deshizo de su ropa interior para quedar también desnudo. Subiéndose a la cama con cuidado, se colocó al lado de Stiles, mirándole. Sintiéndose observado, Stiles giró lentamente la cara hasta quedar frente a Derek.

Como si de una pregunta muda se tratara, Stiles asintió levemente para acto seguido, sentir el cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo, esta vez sin ninguna prenda que le cubriese. Sentir su cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo consiguió que se excitase aún más de lo que ya estaba. Besándose de nuevo, la pasión fue deslizándose sobre ellos como un manto, consiguiendo que las caricias aumentaran, que sus cuerpos hablasen por ellos como si no supiesen comunicarse de otra forma. Pronto las manos comenzaron a perderse entre sus cuerpos, apretando, arañando, arrancando gemidos cada vez más seguido. Derek se deslizó por el cuerpo de Stiles con cuidado, besando y lamiendo cada porción de piel como si de un manjar se tratara.  Oyendo como sus latidos se aceleraban más de la cuenta, Derek le dio unos minutos para que respirase hondo, aprovechando él para sacar el lubricante de la mesilla. Intentando hacer lo que le había dicho, Stiles cerró los ojos, inspirando fuertemente, tratando que sus latidos no le jugasen una mala pasada y le diese un ataque de ansiedad.

Besándole para distraerle, Derek tanteó su entrada con uno de sus dedos embadurnado en lubricante. Dando un respingo, Stiles se obligó a calmarse para que así todo fuese más fácil. Aunque le costó lo suyo, el primer dedo entró. Cuando ya creyó tenerlo todo controlado, un segundo hizo acto de presencia, consiguiendo que sintiese una extraña tirantez. Antes de notar un tercero, Derek comenzó a masturbarle suavemente, consiguiendo así que se olvidase de lo que estaba haciendo.

            _ Me voy a correr… -comentó Stiles. Derek aprovechó entonces para dejar de masturbarle, sacando los dedos de su interior-. ¿Por qué paras? –preguntó frustrado.

            _ Porque ahora viene algo mucho mejor. ¿Preparado?

            _ Sí, sólo… sólo dame unos segundos…

Sin esperar a que Stiles le avisase, Derek le observó para leer su cuerpo. Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que todo iría bien, se puso bastante lubricante, se posicionó entre sus piernas y tras pedirle que las apoyase sobre sus hombros, comenzó a penetrarle lentamente.

            _ Oh… Dios… -protestó Stiles mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de dolor. Parando a mitad de camino, Derek inspiró fuertemente al sentir aquella presión sobre su miembro. Dándole tiempo a él y a sí mismo, cuando sintió sus músculos relajarse, continuó empujando hasta hundirse del todo en él, consiguiendo que gimiese roncamente. Sin llegar a salir del todo, Derek volvió a empujar, repitiendo la acción hasta que el rostro de Stiles dejó de reflejar dolor, gimiendo fuertemente cada vez que se hundía en él. Aguantando a la bestia interior, Derek mantuvo el ritmo hasta que el deseo volvió a superarle, consiguiendo que la cama crujiese bajo sus cuerpos. Aunque erráticos, los besos se volvieron tan intensos y las caricias tan profundas que Stiles sabía que acabaría lleno de moratones pero le daba igual. En ese momento le daba igual, porque un calor intenso comenzó a recorrerle las entrañas, consiguiendo que gimiese roncamente mientras se corría sobre su estómago, manchando a Derek, quien a su vez se corrió en su interior, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada. Una luz cegadora es lo que vio Stiles antes de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo el cuerpo de Derek sobre el suyo. Sintiendo su corazón golpear dentro de su pecho, Stiles quiso reír pero lo único que podía hacer era respirar afanosamente mientras su cuerpo parecía haberse convertido en gelatina.

Irguiéndose un poco para no hacerle daño, Derek miró a Stiles, quien le observaba a su vez embelesado. Besándose de nuevo, Derek se puso a su lado cuando sintió su miembro ya flácido salir de él. Los besos y las caricias continuaron hasta que Stiles apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos debido al cansancio. Derek aprovechó para taparlo con las sábanas y el edredón mientras éste se acomodaba a su lado. Quedando profundamente dormido, Derek no tardó mucho en acompañarle.

Sin embargo, esa noche no durmieron demasiado. Ya al alba, como si no quisieran despertar nada a su alrededor, volvieron a besarse y acariciarse como si fuese la primera vez que lo hacían. Apoyándose esta vez sobre sus rodillas, Stiles dejó que Derek le cubriese por completo mientras embestía en su interior, consiguiendo de nuevo que su cuerpo reaccionase a cada caricia y cada embiste. Ya no sentía vergüenza alguna. La timidez debió quedarse en la puerta de la casa porque ahora era él quien le buscaba, quien se movía a la par de Derek instándole a que se moviese más rápido, a que empujase más fuerte. Quien comenzó a susurrarle alguna que otra soez, ganándose algún que otro mordisco o arañazo debido a la fuerza. Pero le daba igual, aquello era el paraíso y joder, pensaba repetir siempre, siempre, siempre.

Abrazados y sudorosos, Stiles vio a través de las cortinas como el Sol comenzaba a darles los buenos días. Estaba cansado y tenía hambre. Derek le comentó algo sobre una ducha, consiguiendo así su atención. Tras besarle rápidamente, Derek se levantó de la cama, pidiéndole que le siguiese. Un poco dolorido, Stiles hizo lo que le pidió, viéndose desnudo en medio del pasillo mientras Derek caminaba hacia lo que supuso, sería el cuarto de baño. Cuando le alcanzó, vio un cuarto de baño bien equipado aunque sin muchos lujos. No haciéndose de rogar, Stiles se metió en la bañera junto a Derek para ducharse juntos. Mientras se enjabonaba, Derek le observó con detenimiento, descubriendo algunos moratones y las marcas de sus dedos sobre la blanca piel. Alegrándose, no le dijo nada a Stiles, quien empezó a protestar un poco ya que tenía hambre. Volviendo sobre sus pasos, se pusieron la misma ropa que el día anterior y tras coger sus cosas, fueron hacia el jeep de Stiles.

            _ Debería ir a casa al menos para cambiarme de ropa y desayunar algo –comentó Stiles para luego bostezar fuertemente.

            _ Y dormir un poco, ¿no?

            _ Tú tienes la culpa de que no haya podido dormir.

            _ Culpa a tus hormonas. No es mi problema que cada vez que te acariciase te dejases llevar…

            _ ¡Y encima tendré yo la culpa! –protestó indignado.

            _ La tienes. Si no olieses y supieses tan bien… -sugirió Derek mientras rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, pegándole a él. Riéndose nervioso, Stiles se dejó hacer mientras volvían a besarse de nuevo.

            _ Debo irme ya –comentó mientras sacaba las llaves y se subía al Jeep-. ¿Nos vemos luego?

            _ Claro, aunque si va a ser así, procura traer a Scott. Me servirá como distracción…

            _ No pensarás meterme mano delante de él, ¿verdad?

Derek alzó las cejas, mirándole divertido.

            _ Oh Dios. Vale, vale. Mierda, estás bromeando –protestó mientras veía a Derek aguantar la risa de manera mal disimulada. Saliendo de allí, Stiles dejó a Derek sonriendo mientras le veía marcharse. Antes de llegar a casa, Stiles decidió parar a comprar donuts y un par de cafés. Si su padre estaba ya en casa necesitaría algo contundente para que no tuviese en cuenta la hora a la que volvía.

 

**_La primera pillada…_ **

El sheriff Stilinski adoraba a su hijo más que cualquier cosa en la vida. Por ello y desde que murió su esposa, se dedicó en cuerpo y alma a cuidar de él. Siempre procuró que no le faltara nada. Y aunque aún era un adolescente, la madurez que tenía en según qué situaciones, siempre conseguía sorprenderle. Por ello nunca se vio obligado a ponerle un toque de queda con respecto a las salidas u horas de llegar a casa. Normalmente sabía siempre con quién salía o si iba a quedarse a dormir en casa de alguien. Pero era su padre y si había algo que captaría siempre a la primera, serían las mentiras. Y su hijo le estaba mintiendo. Primero fueron unos donuts y café con una excusa demasiado pobre incluso para él cuando llegó temprano en la mañana, ojeroso y con aspecto cansado. Los videojuegos, decía. La siguiente vez, una maratón de películas. La tercera, ni se molestó en decirle el porqué. Pensó en la posibilidad de preguntarle a Scott o incluso Melissa sobre las salidas nocturnas de su hijo pero no le hizo falta.

En una de sus patrullas, paró para comprarse un café y algo para comer. Sabía que a pesar de estar cercana la hora de la cena, él no podría tomar algo hasta que fuesen a hacerle el relevo por lo que debía contentar a su estómago con algo caliente. Subiendo al coche, paró en un parque cercano para descansar. Observando a la gente charlar, pasear o jugar, hubo algo que llamó poderosamente su atención. Un muchacho con una sudadera roja como la que tenía Stiles, con los mismos pantalones, zapatillas…

— ¿Stiles? —se preguntó a sí mismo mientras le veía correr, riendo a carcajadas. Detrás de él apareció otro muchacho que le resultó conocido. Alto, fornido, pelo negro, chaqueta de cuero. Maldita sea: Derek Hale. Inspirando lentamente, estuvo tentado de tirar el café que le quedaba al suelo e ir donde ellos pero algo le frenó en seco. Derek tiró de la sudadera de su hijo, atrayéndole hacia él. Stiles no dejaba de reír mientras dejaba que el mayor le rodease la cintura con los brazos. Deshaciéndose del abrazo, Stiles quedó frente a él para sin más, colocar sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Derek y besarle.

— ¿Pero qué demonios…? —se preguntó mientras les veía besándose, cada vez más pegados. Por cómo se tocaban, el sheriff no tuvo duda alguna del motivo por el cual su hijo llegaba casi todos los días tarde a casa. Metiéndose en el coche, decidió dejarles allí mientras pensaba en cómo hacer frente a esa situación.

 

— Tú estás saliendo con alguien —le soltó Scott a Stiles tras uno de los entrenamientos. Se encontraban en los vestuarios y Stiles no salía de su asombro.

— ¿Yo? Yo no estoy saliendo con nadie. De hacerlo te lo habría dicho, ¿no? O me habrías visto…

— Entonces qué es eso que tienes en el cuello y en el hombro, ¿eh? Eso no lo hace ninguna puerta —dijo Scott entre risitas.

Haciéndose el indignado, Stiles se acercó a uno de los espejos que había para ver cómo en su cuello y en su hombro habían marcas y varios moratones.

            — Y bien, ¿quién es la afortunada? —preguntó Scott con una gran sonrisa. Stiles se mordió los labios sin saber bien qué decir.

 

**_La primera discusión_ **

Stiles no había tenido un buen día en el instituto. Se encontraba muy despistado y los profesores parecían haberla tomado con él ese día. En el entrenamiento se llevó más golpes de los necesarios y uno de ellos fue tan fuerte que le rompieron el labio. Con ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda e irse a casa, Stiles casi quiso llorar al ver a Derek justo al lado de su Jeep tremendamente enfadado. Acercándose lentamente a él, no tardó mucho en verse acorralado entre el jeep y su cuerpo.

Ignorando el hecho de que estaba herido, Derek comenzó a increparle el que su padre hubiese estado esa mañana en su casa para soltarle un sermón que ni su padre le había echado siendo un adolescente y todo porque sabía que estaban saliendo juntos. Ante el gesto de Stiles y sintiendo como sus latidos se aceleraban, Derek se apartó un poco mientras éste dejaba su mochila en el suelo. Inspirando fuertemente, Stiles intentó controlarse, sin conseguirlo. De ese modo, comenzaron a increparse mutuamente el mantenerlo en secreto cuando todos iban a enterarse tarde o temprano, el no poder confiar en sus amigos y en tener al sheriff pendiente de sus movimientos las veinticuatro horas del día. Sin llegar a decidir quién de los dos tenía la culpa de todo, Stiles se marchó a casa tras llamarle lobo amargado.

****

**_La primera reconciliación_ **

Derek intentó contactar con Stiles sin conseguirlo. A cada llamada o mensaje que le enviaba al teléfono móvil, Stiles parecía ignorarlo. Pensó incluso en visitarle pero nunca estaba solo en casa. Descartando esa idea, Derek estuvo tentado en hablar con Scott para preguntarle qué podía hacer pero recordó que no sabía nada sobre su relación y eso le desanimó aún más. Debía hacer algo y pronto ya que le echaba mucho de menos.

Durante los entrenamientos, Scott le comentó que Stiles estaba raro y cabizbajo.

            — Creo que le han dado calabazas —soltó Scott mientras trepaba un árbol para sentarse en una de las ramas. 

            — ¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Derek, muy atento no solo a sus palabras sino también a los latidos de su corazón.

            — Porque lleva ya una semana sin apenas hablar y eso en él es muy raro. Pensé que era por los entrenamientos ya que nuestros compañeros están un poco agresivos y la última vez se hizo daño pero está como ausente, ¿sabes? Stiles no es así. Algo le pasa.

            — Y eso lo deduces, ¿por?

            — Por los moratones y marcas que tenía en el cuello y en el hombro, ¿por qué va a ser si no? Se lo pregunté pero no quiso decirme nada.

Derek tan sólo asintió, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Volviendo la vista atrás, recordó fugazmente haber visto el labio de Stiles sangrando pero era tal su enfado que no le echó cuenta. Se pateó mentalmente por ello.

 

            — Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer. Maratón de Star Wars en tu casa. ¿Qué me dices? Hoy no hay entrenamiento, podemos aprovechar.

Stiles miró a Scott y luego ahogó una carcajada.

            — Buen intento tío pero no cuela. No soportarías ver más de dos seguidas sin tener el móvil al lado mientras mandas mensajitos de amor a Allison.

            — Pues no me llevo el móvil. O lo apago nada más llegar a tu casa…

            — Nah, déjalo…

            — Tío, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Sabes que puedes contármelo, confía en mí. ¿Alguien te está acosando? ¿Te han robado? ¿Te han dado calabazas?

            — ¿Qué? No, no… no es eso. Es solo… la culpa la tiene un lobo amargado.

            — ¿Un lobo amargado? —preguntó Scott sin entenderle.

Stiles suspiró pesadamente y continuó su intento de estudio en la sala de lectura mientras Scott le miraba sin entender nada.

 

Tras pensarlo mucho, Derek tomó una decisión. Se montó en el Camaro y puso rumbo al instituto. No le importaba tener que esperar varias horas con tal de poder verle y hablar con él. Necesitaba acabar ya con esa situación.

Aparcó frente a la entrada del instituto pero dejando suficiente espacio para que el resto de estudiantes que viniesen con sus vehículos pudiesen salir. Dentro del coche, Derek esperó pacientemente hasta que comenzó a ver un montón de jóvenes salir del edificio. Con tranquilidad, salió del Camaro y subió las escaleras de acceso esperando verle. No tardó mucho en hacerlo. Stiles salía junto a Scott, protestando y moviendo las manos enérgicamente. Scott aguantaba el chaparrón como buenamente podía mientras Stiles le insistía en que no quería formar parte de un penoso trío, que iría al cine solo para animarle. Scott intentó convencerle de lo contrario hasta que se percató de su presencia. Quedándose parado, Stiles continuó hablando hasta que se dio cuenta de que iba solo.

            — ¿Y ahora qué, eh? —preguntó molesto mientras colocaba sus brazos en jarras sobre su cintura. Scott sólo le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que mirara en la misma dirección. Al hacerlo, Stiles creyó que se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho.

            — Derek… —susurró mientras le miraba fijamente. Éste le devolvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia él, ignorando al resto de estudiantes que por allí se movían. Apenas estuvo frente a él y sin mediar palabra, Derek sujetó a Stiles por la sudadera para besarle apasionadamente. Scott, alucinado, vio como Stiles intentó zafarse durante un par de segundos para luego rodear el cuello de Derek y devolverle el beso como si allí no hubiese nadie más. Ajenos a las risitas y algún que otro comentario jocoso, siguieron besándose hasta que Scott cayó en la cuenta de lo que le dijo su amigo.

            — Conque un lobo amargado, eh —dijo Scott entre risas consiguiendo así que los dos tortolitos se separaran. Derek le dedicó una mirada asesina mientras Stiles comenzaba a ponerse del color de la grana.

            — Tú… en realidad… nosotros no nos hemos besado delante de todo el instituto, ¿verdad? —preguntó Stiles para luego, morderse los labios, completamente nervioso.

            — Sí y no hay problema con ello. No debí haberte pedido que lo ocultaras. Es una tontería —dijo Derek, ignorando a Scott, quien estaba alucinando.

            — Vosotros dos… ¿él era tu ligue, Stiles? ¿Desde cuándo estáis saliendo juntos?

Stiles y Derek se miraron durante varios segundos y sin más, se fueron juntos dejando a Scott atrás mientras protestaba por sentirse ignorado.

 

**_El primer te quiero_ **

Habían pasado seis meses desde su primer beso. Seis meses en los cuales habían pasado por todo o casi todo pero juntos, habían sabido solventar los baches. Derek se sentía cada vez más a gusto con Stiles, comprobando cuanto le echaba de menos cuando tenía que estudiar, enfermaba o salía con sus amigos. La necesidad de tenerle cerca era constante y el temor a que le pasara algo, creciente. Daría su vida por él si fuese necesario aunque no se lo diría. Stiles era muy justo para según qué cosas y sabía que le podría decir algo en plan _“una mierda, como te mueras te mato. O me muero yo también y así te doy tu escarmiento, lobo amargado_ ”. Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír.

La primera vez que Stiles le dijo que le quería fue algo atípica. No estaban solos en un parque o en un cine. No había velas ni un ambiente romántico. No, nada de eso. Estaban en el loft y Derek estaba gravemente herido. Habían sido atacados por otra manada y el Alfa se ensañó con Derek hasta casi matarlo. Gracias a sus amigos y su astucia, finalmente consiguieron deshacerse de ellos aunque Stiles pensó que no iban a lograrlo. Llevándole allí, Stiles le chilló a Scott que fuese a por Deaton ya que Derek no se estaba curando y podría morirse. Ese pensamiento consiguió que comenzase a llorar de rabia.

A pesar de su estado, Derek podía oírlo todo. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba de golpe tras los intentos en vano de calmar a Stiles. Luego sintió un peso sobre la cama y a Stiles a su lado intentando curarle las heridas. Sentía su cuerpo muy pesado y la voz de Stiles algo lejana. Quería decirle que no se preocupara, que se curaría y que dejara de llorar porque no soportaba verle así.

            — Vamos grandullón, sé que tú puedes hacerlo. Tú puedes con esto. ¿Qué son estos arañazos para ti, eh? No son nada… no te rindas. Sabes que no puedes morirte todavía, ¿verdad? No pienso dejar que lo hagas, te enteras. No puedes morirte porque te quiero Derek… así que ya puedes empezar a curarte o te patearé ese culo peludo que tienes…

Derek le miró con los ojos medio cerrados, sonriendo. Como pudo, alcanzó su mano e intentó estrecharla pero el sopor comenzó a apoderarse de él, quedándose dormido. Cuando despertó, Derek comprobó cómo Stiles estaba echado parcialmente sobre él a pesar de sus heridas, las cuales ya habían cicatrizado. Scott se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la cama, levantándose al ver que estaba despierto.

            — ¿Cómo te encuentras?

            — Mejor, mucho mejor —dijo Derek mientras acariciaba la espalda de Stiles.

            — Uf, mejor. Deaton nos ha dicho que casi no lo cuentas. Las heridas eran muy profundas y al ser de un alfa, difíciles de curar. Me alegro de que estés bien.

Derek le dio las gracias, deseoso de que Stiles despertara para que repitiese de nuevo aquellas dos palabras que tanto le habían llenado.

 

La primera vez que Derek le dijo te quiero a Stiles fue en casa de los Stilinski. Derek se encontraba sentado en el sofá con Stiles sobre él mientras veían una película, ambos tapados con una manta debido al resfriado que tenía y rodeados de clínex. El sheriff tardaría en llegar así que Derek aprovechó esa tarde para darle mimos a Stiles, quien se dejaba hacer. Éste estaba tan a gusto, que cuando Derek le soltó “te quiero” tras haberle estado dando besos en el cuello, pensó que era producto de la fiebre.

Sintiendo la confusión, Derek le abrazó un poco más fuerte y tras mordisquearle el lóbulo le susurró de nuevo al oído “te quiero”. Sintió la piel de Stiles erizarse y rápidamente, comenzó a moverse para tenerle frente a él.

            — ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó Stiles, anhelante. Los ojos le brillaban pero Derek sabía que era producto de la fiebre que estaba comenzando a subir.

            — Te quiero —dijo para darle un suave beso en los labios—. Eso es lo que he dicho antes: que te quiero, Stiles Stilinski.

            — ¿En serio? ¿No estoy durmiendo ni tengo fiebre, verdad?

            — Deja de decir tonterías y sí, te está subiendo la fiebre —dijo mientras le tocaba suavemente la frente, notando el calor.

            — Pero cuando se me pase la fiebre me seguirás queriendo, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, esto no es algo que sea temporal o ñoño solo porque estoy enfermo y tú me estás cuidando y…

            — Stiles…

            — ¿Qué?

            — Cállate.

            — Pues oblígame, lobo amargado…

Alzando las cejas, Derek le atrajo hacia sí para besarle lenta y suavemente. Parando cuando sintió que le costaba respirar, dejó que Stiles se acomodase sobre su regazo hasta quedarse dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Vuelvo a la carga tras rescatar este fic o como queráis llamarlo. Hay en camino algo más grande pero aun falta un poco. Siento la demora pero creo que lo bueno, se hace esperar.
> 
> que lo disfrutéis :D


End file.
